Currently, wheel hubs for bicycles have internal axle bearings. These bearings allow the wheel to rotate with respect to the axle and frame. In these current designs the axle is fixed rigidly to the frame or fork and it does not rotate respectively thereto. Hub designs, especially rear hubs, have constraints on them due to componentry that are installed on the hub; such as gear cassettes and disc rotors for disc brake assemblies. These constraints are related to, but not limited to, bearing size, axle size and load capacity.
There is needed in the art an axle and hub design wherein these design constraints are addressed.